Children of Serenity
by chosenfire28
Summary: After the collapse of Sunnydale Buffy is ambushed by a group of demons and along with Faith and Willow is sent into the future on the ship Serenity, as five year olds. The three traumatized toddlers try to deal with memories that don’t fit and parents tha


Children of Serenity

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: Buffy post season 5, Firefly season 1

Answer to the Mini Scoobs in Space Challenge by littleoldme

Crossover with Firefly- same tune, different show.  
At some point in the BtVS canon (either directly post-Chosen, or set at a specific point in seasons 1-7), one or more BtVS characters is pulled through a time portal- 500 years in the future. They land on Serenity. The catch? The character(s) has traveled forward in time, but somehow, the aging process has been reversed, and they land on Serenity as a small child.  
Requirements:  
At least one, and no more than four Scoobies are sucked into the time portal.  
The scooby in question must be a child both physically and mentally, though if you would prefer, you can arrange it so that they have some of their adult memories and some of their adult mental capacities as well, so long as their childlike instincts are in conflict with whatever adult characteristics you give them.  
The scooby's biological age being somewhere between four and ten. Or if you really want to write pre-teen drama, up to twelve would be acceptable.  
The child deliberately annoying/picking on Jayne The child having whatever powers he or she had before the time portal, but magnified somewhat by the journey The child identifying one male and one female person on the crew in parental-type roles Chaos aboard Serenity!  
As much River as possible.  
Bonus:  
Mal and Simon dealing with the kiddos as much as possible!

Summary: After the collapse of Sunnydale Buffy is ambushed by a group of demons and along with Faith and Willow is sent into the future on the ship Serenity, as five year olds. The three traumatized toddlers try to deal with memories that don't fit and parents that are a little bit slow.

Pairings: Kaylee/Simon (more later)

AN: I don't know much about the Firefly verse but I'm giving this a shot.

Buffy- Believes Mal is her father, doesn't like Inara.  
Faith- Believes Jayne is her father and likes his weapon collection.  
Willow- Believes Kaylee and Simon are her parents and River her Aunt

**Chapter 1 With a Pop and a Flash**

"This can't be right." Buffy muttered spinning in a slow circle to take in her surroundings suspiciously looking at the underground cavern. She had yet to find the group of Slayers that had been kidnapped and all their Intel had led them here.

"There is nothing down here." Faith grumbled wiping a cobweb off her shoulder the axe swinging at her side looking angry. She hated these kind of missions, recon was not her thing.

"They're not here" Willow announced popping in between the two slayers and Faiths grip tightened on the axe and Buffy's hand instinctively reached for the Scythe on her back.

"Fuck Red don't do that." Faith growled at the witch and Willow looked sheepish eyes turning towards Buffy.

The blond Slayer rolled her eyes "Faith's just cranky cause she gots a hangover."

The dark slayer grumbled "You would have one too if you didn't have to be the damn designated driver, should of got drunk anyway." Faith smirked "It might of improved your driving.

Last night Buffy had gone with Faith to one of the bars in Cleveland to support her in her drunken endeavors. It was better than Faith beating someone up over her breakup. Wood had broken up with Faith claiming she was too much for him to handle and that she was blindly loyal to Buffy.

That had pissed her off so Buffy had suggested a night on the town over Faith finding the idiot and torturing him for hours. While it was tempting Buffy didn't hate Wood that much, barely.

Buffy's eyes darted to a darkened corner as her sense went crazy and in dread said "Why does this fill like a trap?"

Demons started to surround them and Faith's eyes narrowed "Maybe cause it is."

Buffy grabbed her Scythe and Faith her axe both Slayers moving instinctively in front of Willow.

Their eyes were completely focused on the monsters in front of them that they missed the robbed figures to the side that held a glowing orb in their hands and were chanting. Willow however did not and her eyes widened as she recognized the killing ritual.

"Oh goddess." she muttered and grabbed Buffy and Faith pulling them back and focusing her energies on the spell she frantically tried to piece together.

Something wasn't right and she let out a scream as the magic ripped through her and everything went black.

The Slayers felt their bodies jerk and they too lost consciousness.

* * *

"Wash." Captain Malcolm Reynolds of Serenity yelled at his pilot and Wash furiously messed with the panel in front of him desperation and confusion clearly written on his face.

The ship settled down and Mal breathed out letting go of the railing he had been clinging to "Good work, everything's fine." he fixed his shirt letting his heart rate settle down.

Wash looked over at him "I didn't do anything."

"Mal." Zoë yelled running into the cockpit her normally stoic face panicked "There is something in the cargo bay you need to see."

Mal followed her and gaped down in shock at what he saw. Three little girls lay on the floor, a redhead, a blond, and a brunette.

The rest of his crew where gathered around the girls. Kaylee looked concerned, Jayne pissed, and the doctor confused.

Mal made his way down to them and stood by the Tam's "Now when did we pick up a couple of stowaways?"

"Not picked up." River moved toward her head tilted as she looked at the sleeping children "Dropped, they came with a pop and flash." She looked at Mal her eyes clouded "There is so much confusion."

One of the children stirred, the blond, and her eyes blinked open and she jumped up a wicked looking blade in her hand looking at the first person she saw fearful. That happened to be Jayne and he reached for his gun.

"Don't shot the kid." Mal yelled and the girl eyes flew to him the green depths filled with fear.

The fear vanished to be replaced with relief and the weapon dropped from her small hands to clang on the floor and she launched herself into Mal's stunned arms and what shocked him even more was her small cry of "Daddy."


End file.
